Riku Doldo III
| affiliation = Dressrosa | occupation = King (former) ; Corrida Colosseum Gladiator (former) | alias = | jva = Masashi Hirose }} Riku Dold III is the former king of Dressrosa before he was dethroned by Donquixote Doflamingo. He entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi under the alias of "Ricky". He is the father of the late Scarlett and Viola, and is the grandfather of Rebecca. Appearance Dold is an elderly, yet well-built and extremely muscular man. In his disguise as Ricky, he wears a dark purple (blue in the anime) cape with a skull on the back, and a gold (silver in the anime) helmet which covers his entire face save for his eyes and features a prominent nose-guard; it also features a flame-like design on it. A crack in this helmet received during his fights in the Block B battle royale revealed that he has a thick brown mustache and beard. Dold later revealed his identity in the dungeon beneath the Colosseum and is shown to have a chin beard, mustache and thick eyebrows. A spiky ring of hair goes around the back of his head and he has a single large tuft of hair near his crown. A stitched scar runs from right above his left eyebrow to the top of his head. It was the result of a head injury he recieved when he first met Kyros. While he was king of Dressrosa, he had all his hair, which were still dark colored around the temples. His facial hair and eyebrows also shared the same color. Riku's attire was, at that point, usually covered by a royal mantle. Gallery Personality Although the modern public reviles his name, Dold, in truth, is a noble and strong man. When he was king, he put the welfare of Dressrosa's citizens first and helped countries that were in need. He desires peace as he agreed to pay Doflamingo's ransom instead of declaring war against him. He is also mindful of the citizens as when he requested money from them, he bowed towards them while pleading to them. Dold is also a very proud man. He refused to have his injuries tended to after his defeat in Block B, although he was also trying to hide his identity, and did not want it exposed, especially in front of his granddaughter. Due to his own perceived failure to protect his kingdom from Doflamingo, Dold came to see himself unworthy of being called king. Relationships Family Rebecca Rebecca is Dold's granddaughter. He was present at Rebecca's birth and visited occasionally her in secret before Doflamingo came to Dressrosa. Because Dold has been in hiding since his dethronement, their relationship has become distant and she did not recognize him while he was under the guise of Ricky. However, it is clear that he still loves her dearly and deeply regrets the death of her mother and her difficult life under Doflamingo. Viola Viola is Dold's younger daughter. He was grateful to Lepanto for taking care of Viola all these years after Doflamingo's ascension to the throne. Viola also loves her father very much since she was willing to assist Doflamingo in exchange for her father's life. Scarlett Scarlett is Dold's eldest daughter. He had no opposition towards her love for Kyros and even allowed her to leave the royal family even if she had to falsify her death. Before Doflamingo came to Dressrosa, Dold would visit her family occasionally in secret. Kyros Even though Kyros was known as ruthless killer, Dold showed him mercy, even after Kyros attacked him during their first meeting. Initially withdrawn, Kyros eventually opened up to him. After battling Kyros in the arena as Ricky, Dold encouraged Kyros to leave the colosseum and start a new life and even made him captain of his royal guard. The two became in-laws when Kyros married Scarlett. Dold approved of this union and he would visit them from time to time. The trust between the two is strong, as Kyros realized that his opponent Ricky is really Riku in disguise, and held back as a result. He also instantly refused to believe that Riku would attack the kingdom on his own volition, instead outright believing Doflamingo to be the one responsible. Years after Dold's dethronement at the hands of Doflamingo, Kyros plotted against the Shichibukai and sought to restore Dold's honor. Friends Tank Lepanto Tank Lepanto was a soldier under Dold and remains loyal to him. Prior Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa, Tank understood the difficult decision Dold had to make in order to protect the country. He was the first of the gladiators thrown in the pit with Dold to see through his disguise as Ricky. When he revealed himself, Lepanto cried in joy and bowed down before his old king, showing great respect. Later, when Dagama criticized his reign and actions, Lepanto immediately stepped forward to defend Dold. Elizabello II Elizabello is the king of Prodence. His reaction to Dold's revelation was joyous as he hugged and thanked him for his strength as a ruler while lamenting the loss of his peaceful influence in modern politics. In contrast to his normally surly and aggressive demeanor, Elizabello shows great admiration for and deference to his former peer. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo He expressed hatred towards Donquixote Doflamingo who not only dethroned him but also turned the citizens' public opinion against him. Upon Doflamingo abusing his connections with the World Nobles to falsify his resignation from the Shichibukai and monarch of Dressrosa to deceive the world, Riku expressed his disgust at how much corruption Doflamingo brought to the country. Abilities and Powers Unlike the other gladiators trained at the Colosseum, Dold does not fight using a shield, instead fighting with an old and blunted sword with both hands. His swordsmanship was so great that several gladiators speculated him to be from Wano Country. He managed to incapacitate some contestants with one swing of his blunt sword, until Blue Gilly defeated him with a kick to the head. In the past, as "Ricky", he was shown to be strong enough be the only gladiator to give Kyros a head injury (even though Kyros was going easy on him upon recognizing him). During the battle royale, he as Ricky is seen vastly surpassing the other gladiators in the B Block in terms of speed, something similar to Rokushiki's Soru technique. He has also shown signs of high endurance and speedy recovery as he is able to get right back up after the fight and move on his own. History Past Ruler of Dressrosa In the past, Riku Dold III ruled Dressrosa as its king. The country was peaceful even though it wasn't wealthy. When Kyros was fifteen years old, Dold attempted to speak to him face-to-face after he killed two people in a fight. During this encounter, Kyros struck Dold on the head. Despite that, the king told his soldiers to stand down and asked Kyros to come with him. He later watched Kyros fight in the Corrida Colosseum as a gladiator. Nine years later, Dold (as Ricky) fought Kyros in the arena as his 3000th opponent. Even though Dold was the only gladiator to wound Kyros, he lost the match. After their battle, Dold encouraged Kyros to leave the colosseum, saying that he should not live his life in a cage any longer while noting that he went easy on him. One year later, Dold made Kyros captain of the Dressrosa army. After Scarlett fell in love with Kyros, the king approved of their union even though the public would have a different opinion. While Kyros and Scarlett lived together in a flower field outside the kingdom, Dold was overjoyed to see their infant child, Rebecca. Dold and Viola would come visit the family every once in a while. Dethronement One night, Doflamingo appeared in Riku Dold’s chambers. Riku recognized him as a descendant of the Donquixote Family and commented on his feats as a pirate, which included stealing money from the World Nobles and blackmailing the World Government to attain the position of Shichibukai. Doflamingo stated his demand, asking for a 10 billion fee until the dawn of the next day in exchange for leaving the country alone. Riku panicked at first, but then decided there was no other way if he wanted to avoid a war. He gathered his soldiers and asked them to collect all of the citizens' money, without informing the citizens of the situation. Just as the money was being gathered, Doflamingo, from behind the scenes, used his Devil Fruit ability to control Riku and made him rampage in the city of Sevio. As panic and confusion spread throughout the kingdom, Doflamingo proceeded to take control of the soldiers as well, making them attack innocent civilians against their will. Once Riku Dold lost his credibility and the trust from Dressrosa's citizens, Doflamingo was able to pass himself off as a hero. After Doflamingo overthrew the Riku Family, he held Dold captive. When Kyros arrived at the palace to confront Doflamingo, Dold was right at Doflamingo's feet. When Doflamingo was about to execute Dold, Kyros cut off his leg (which was chained) and attempted to attack Doflamingo. Even though Kyros was transformed into a toy by Sugar, he managed to escape the palace with Dold. However, Dold had lost all memories of Kyros. In exchange for sparing Dold's life, Viola joined the Donquixote Pirates. Dressrosa Arc Dold entered the Corrida Colosseum under the disguise of Ricky to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. During the chaotic showdown between Bellamy and the forces of the Prodence Kingdom, Ricky is faced with three opponents, two of which note his odd strength and unorthodox fighting methods. As they wonder whether or not he is a samurai from Wano Country, he disengages from his current opponents and dispatches them with blinding speed, leading many in the audience to question whom he might be. His identity is questioned particularly by an old man who claims to have a feeling of seeing a fighter long ago with such a fighting style. He is then attacked by Blue Gilly, but manages to evade his kick. However, Blue Gilly later defeats him with a kick to the neck, which also shattered some of his armor. Lying in a pool of his own blood, Ricky laments to himself that he can not win against aging. He then hears the cheers coming out from the crowd, and angrily thinks to himself how he hates those cheers and also how he hates Donquixote Doflamingo. As Elizabello II‎ prepared to use the King Punch, Ricky silently thought about the man's title. When the king finally deployed his devastating punch, Ricky managed to get himself up from the ring's floor and attempted to deflect it, but ended up breaking his sword in the process. Later, after the battle royale for Block C had commenced, Ricky is seen attempting to exit the Corrida Colosseum. When one of the medical staff pleads with him to stop so they can treat his injuries, the former gladiator angrily states how ironic it is that they are offering to help him after letting him fight to the death in front of a crowd. When the medical staff member attempts to remove Ricky's helmet so they can treat his head wound, which was still bleeding badly, the former gladiator slaps the man's hand aside and brushes past them, refusing to remove his protective gear, and orders them to show him to the exit. Before he could get any further, the pain from his wounds forces him to his knees right in front of Rebecca. The woman gladiator bends down and examines Ricky's wounds and insists that he really should get them checked out. Ignoring her kind words, Ricky orders the medical staff to step aside, stating that he can show himself out. As he walks towards the exit, he apologizes to Rebecca in his mind. He was later thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys, along with some of the other disqualified participants. Shortly after, Tank Lepanto stepped forward and asked if Ricky is the former king of Dressrosa, which he revealed to be true. All the other fighters in the pit were struck with awe while Tank shed tears of joy at this revelation. Elizabello II, also happy to see Dold, hugged him joyfully and remarked that he helped the Prodence Kingdom in the past. The former soldiers of Dressrosa and some of the broken toys stepped up and bowed before the former king. After several fighters were abducted and turned into toys, Riku Dold and Chinjao had a casual conversation, completely forgetting about those who have been transformed. During the conversation, Dold thinks to himself about a strange feeling he once had ten years ago. Dold was later taken to the palace where he received an audience with Doflamingo. After seeing Rebecca winning her group's battle royale, Dold told Doflamingo that falsifying the news of his resignation was more than enough reason for him to fight for Dressrosa and everything it stands for. After Doflamingo interrogated Law about the Straw Hats' connection with the dwarves from Tontatta Kingdom and them targeting Sugar, he then question Dold, who remained silent. When Sugar curse broke, all the toys returned to their original forms all the lost memories had been restored. Having regained his memory of Kyros, Dold tearfully cried out to him as he charged in and decapitated Doflamingo. Major Battles * Ricky vs. Kyros * Ricky vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators ** Ricky vs. Blue Gilly Trivia *Whereas in the digitally colored manga, Ricky's armor is golden, his armor is colored silver in the anime. References Site Navigation fr:Riku it:Riku Dold III Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Riku Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters